


Prince Fox's Toy

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-01
Updated: 1999-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.TER/MA June 1999 Challenge. This month, I am getting so many wonderful new suggestions, I have decided to post two challenges at once. You may respond to either or both (or neither, of course). As usual there is no limit on length or deadline for posting. --- The Second Challenge: 1001 Alexian Nights: This one is Dr Ruthless' brain child. We are hoping for a series of stories along the lines of Arabian Nights, can be AU, where the slaveboy, Alex, seeks to postpone his fate at the hands of his master, Fox, by telling him stories. SPOILERS: I can proudly say that this story has absolutely nothing to do with a certain TV show we all keep watching. WARNING: Spanking ahead! But then, what else did you expect from a prince/slave situation, right? NOTE: This is probably the closest I'll ever get to a plot, so enjoy it while you can. Yes, I know that no slave would talk to his master like that but hey, it's a fairy tale. And don't forget it's Alex Krycek we're talking about here. PRONUNCIATION: Since I don't know any Turkish names, I used Polish ones, hoping that they would sound exotic enough. They should be pronounced: duh-veed and mee-co-why (those are the Polish counterparts of David and Nicholas if you are wondering). THANKS: to Leny for great beta. FEEDBACK: Oh yeah, it helps me breath.
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Kudos: 1
Collections: TER/MA





	Prince Fox's Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> TER/MA June 1999 Challenge. This month, I am getting so many wonderful new suggestions, I have decided to post two challenges at once. You may respond to either or both (or neither, of course). As usual there is no limit on length or deadline for posting. --- The Second Challenge: 1001 Alexian Nights: This one is Dr Ruthless' brain child. We are hoping for a series of stories along the lines of Arabian Nights, can be AU, where the slaveboy, Alex, seeks to postpone his fate at the hands of his master, Fox, by telling him stories. SPOILERS: I can proudly say that this story has absolutely nothing to do with a certain TV show we all keep watching. WARNING: Spanking ahead! But then, what else did you expect from a prince/slave situation, right? NOTE: This is probably the closest I'll ever get to a plot, so enjoy it while you can. Yes, I know that no slave would talk to his master like that but hey, it's a fairy tale. And don't forget it's Alex Krycek we're talking about here. PRONUNCIATION: Since I don't know any Turkish names, I used Polish ones, hoping that they would sound exotic enough. They should be pronounced: duh-veed and mee-co-why (those are the Polish counterparts of David and Nicholas if you are wondering). THANKS: to Leny for great beta. FEEDBACK: Oh yeah, it helps me breath.

  
**Prince Fox's Toy  
by Czeri**

  
_  
"I move like a cat,   
Talk like a rat,   
Sting like a bee;   
Babe I'm gonna be your man.   
And it's plain to see   
You were meant for me.   
I'm your toy,   
Your 20th century boy."   
PLACEBO _

Prince Fox was bored out of his mind. He had already read all the books in the palace at least twice, walked along the alleys in the garden so many times he could close his eyes and name all the plants growing there, and memorized the lyrics of all the songs the court minstrels could play. 

His father, King William the Cruel, hadn't let his son pursue his greatest dream—to travel around the world and visit all the exotic places he had read about in his books, and was rather unwilling to let Fox out of the palace in general. But this time the prince was adamant. He needed entertainment and he needed it now! He threw a wild tantrum fit, stomping his feet and screaming with all his might (it's worth mentioning that the prince was a spoilt brat, certain that whole world was centered around him), until King William finally allowed him to take a walk through the capital, in the company of the king's most trustworthy minister Sir Skinner. 

* * *

The next day Fox set off quite early and by noon had already visited all the rich districts of the city. Now, against Skinner's ranting, he was heading toward the great market, which was taking place on the outskirts of the capital, near the harbour. He was secretly hoping he would be able to lose Skinner in the crowd and go to the quay to talk to the sailors, but a sudden racket drew his attention. 

He immediately changed his tactics and instead of quickly sneaking in the direction of the harbour, he slowed down and let Skinner catch up with him. 

"What is it?" he asked the red-faced, panting minister, indicating a tall podium in the centre of the market, around which a lot of people had gathered. 

"It's a place where slaves are displayed during auctions." Skinner answered, wishing secretly that king William had shown more discipline to the annoying brat. 

"Oh?" Fox said. 

"Yes. I believe one of the sales is taking place now, Your Highness." 

The prince watched the event for a while but eventually got bored. He was already planning how to get rid of Skinner again, when suddenly the words of the auctioneer made him look at the stage more carefully. 

"...Number 42, a young, strong tramp. He is sentenced to death for numerous thefts but if any of you, generous sirs, would fancy buying him..." 

"Did he say tramp?" Fox inquired. 

"Yes, I believe he did, Your Highness. Why?" Skinner answered. 

"A tramp is a person that has been travelling a lot, isn't it?" 

"Yes, Your Highness." Skinner said, becoming more and more suspicious. 

"I want him. Go buy him for me" Fox ordered light-heartedly and then turned away and dived in the crowd. 

Skinner clenched his teeth in annoyance but he was smart enough to fulfill the order. His political career brought him great profits and he was determined to keep it. 

* * *

Alex was looking at the huge, bald man in expensive clothes that had bought him and tried to figure out what was in stock for him. 

The guy was dressed too nice to be a mere farmer looking for cheap labour force. Maybe he was a pimp, like the guy who "took care" of him in Venice. Alex shuddered in disgust at the remembrance of the events in Italy. As he normally didn't mind sex but satisfying the fat, lecherous merchants was certainly one of the worst things that had ever happened to him. 

He had, however, no time to plan his escape, before they arrived at the palace. 

"Holy shit!" thought Alex as they were walking through richly furnished rooms towards the servants' chambers. "I guess I'll leave my flight for a while and see what the king's people might want from little ol' me." 

* * *

When the enthralled prince returned in the evening, after spending most of the day on chatting with sailors in the tavern, he was too tired and, well...drunk, to remember about his newest toy. It was only the next day in the afternoon that Fox desired to see Alex. 

As the slave was brought to him, the prince's breath caught in his throat at the beauty of the man. 

Washed and clad in a wide, white shirt and high, black pants Alex was simply gorgeous. His short, dark hair, emphasizing the elegant shape of his scull, wide-set green eyes shadowed by the longest eyelashes Fox has ever seen, high cheekbones, cute little nose and perfect lips all added to his exotic beauty. 

Obviously, not only the prince noticed what a cute thing the new slave was, because every conversation has stopped as he entered the chamber. 

Fox immediately became very jealous as he saw all his flatterers stare hungrily and shamelessly at the young man. 

"Well, slave, I hope you'll provide a nice entertainment for me, because if you don't, I'll give you back to the hands of the hangman, where you belong." The prince stated a little harshly. 

"I'll do my best, Your Majesty." answered Alex meekly. "Just please specify what kind of entertainment you expect." 

"Damn, even his voice is beautiful!" thought Fox angrily, totally enchanted by the warm, sexy tenor. "I'm gonna lose the title of the foxiest man in the country!" 

Loudly, he said: "I want you to tell me tales from all the countries you have visited." 

"I understand, Your Highness." Alex answered. "I'll do my best to satisfy your wishes." 

Prince Fox shuddered a bit, as the ambiguity of the slave's words caused sweet tingling race through his body, and then ordered: "Begin." 

Alex smiled slyly at the beautiful prince and started his tale: 

"Once upon a time, in the ancient country now known as Turkey, there lived a very powerful king. The king was actually a tyrant and every single person in his vast empire trembled with fear whenever his name was mentioned. For this reason, the king very rarely left his castle, afraid of his many enemies lurking outside and wishing him dead. He was also reluctant to let his family out of the safety of the thick stone walls surrounding his castle. All these reasons, however, were totally alien to the king's beautiful son, Prince Dawid." 

Fox, who was listening to the strange tale with his brow furrowed so far, has finally interrupted: "What exactly did prince Dawid look like?" 

Alex smiled triumphantly, certain that now he had the vain prince's undivided attention, and said: "Well, he was probably the most beautiful man in the whole kingdom. His skin had an incredible shade of gold, his hair was brown and silky, there had been poems written about his sinful lower lip and his eyes had a chameleon-like quality to change their colour from warm and worried blue to decisive gray, depending on the prince's mood." 

"Really? He was gorgeous indeed." commented the flattered prince. "Go on with your tale then." 

"Yes. As I was saying, Dawid couldn't understand why his father wouldn't let him go out of the castle and one day he decided to sneak out without his parents' knowledge. His plan was to explore the land around the castle and come back in the evening, after satisfying his curiosity. The prince was counting on the fact that he most likely wouldn't be recognised since he had never before left the castle. Besides, to completely ensure his anonymity, Dawid put on some of the slaves' clothes instead of his usual silk garments. What the unfortunate prince didn't take into consideration was that it was extremely dangerous to travel alone then, especially in the disguise of a slave." 

"Was he caught?" Fox suddenly interrupted, deeply concerned for the foreign prince, so very similar to him. 

"Yes, he was, Your Highness." Alex answered, proud of the effect his story had on the young heir to the throne. "A travelling merchant spotted Dawid when the prince was trying to sneak back to the palace, and thought he was a slave thrown out for disobedience." 

"Disobedience?" 

"Well, he actually suspected that Dawid was someone's little toy caught with someone else's cock up his ass." Alex looked challengingly at his listener. 

Prince Fox blushed deeply under the steady gaze of the bright, green eyes and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to hide the sudden hardness between his legs. Then he requested weakly: "I understand. Please continue." 

"The merchant decided he could use another slave, so he sent his people to capture the prince. When Dawid was brought to him, the merchant started to question him about the reason he had been trying to enter the castle. The prince, enraged by the way he was being treated, demanded to be let free or else his father the king would punish the merchant severely. Unfortunately, such attitude only made the merchant angry and since he didn't believe in Dawid's story, he didn't hesitate to punish the impertinent slave." 

"P...punish?" whispered Fox breathlessly. 

"Yes, Your Highness. The merchant decided to spank the prince like a common slaveboy." 

"That's horrible!" Fox whimpered, tightening his buttocks as they started to tingle in sympathy. 

Alex looked at the gorgeously flushed, squirming prince and congratulated himself silently for such a skillful placing of the bait. Now all he had to do was not to let Fox get off the hook and he could already plan his future as a royal favourite. 

"Prince Dawid was absolutely horrified when he found himself splayed across the merchant's lap, with his buttocks bared and conveniently positioned to meet every stinging swat. Never before had he been spanked and he was completely unprepared at how painful this punishment could be. Furious that a mere merchant dared to treat him like that, the prince was twisting restlessly, trying to get out of the powerful grip. 

"Unfortunately, his actions had quite an unexpected effect on the merchant, who suddenly desired to take the quivering, upturned butt. He stopped smacking Dawid's reddened cheeks and started to stroke his sensitive opening instead. 

"The prince was at first relieved that his horrible ordeal had ended but soon he realised that he was still pinned in the humiliating pose. Then he felt the intimate touch and froze in terror as he guessed what would happen next. Dawid had made love with men and women before but he had never let them take his body. And now he was going to be raped. 

"The merchant finally pushed one finger inside the prince's virgin hole and Dawid gasped at the sweet sensation rolling over his helpless body. The merchant soon added another finger and started to scissor them together, trying to loosen the tight muscle. The prince couldn't help moaning and wriggling a little as the expert caresses set his body on sinful fire. 

"'You really like it, don't you, you little whore.' the merchant panted, incredibly turned on by the beautiful slave's responsiveness. 

"Prince Dawid tried to disagree with the cutting remark but there was no way he could deny his burning arousal. His cock was throbbing and his anus tingled in anticipation. He couldn't believe that the humiliating situation had such a powerful effect on him. 

"Soon the merchant let him off his lap and told him to kneel on the ground with his butt lifted. Dawid complied meekly, doing his best to keep balance since his legs were shaking badly with lust. Then the merchant squeezed the prince's tender buttocks, keeping Dawid firmly in place, and thrust into the willing body. 

"The prince started to moan and rock his hips, reveling in the feeling of sweetness, quickly bringing him to an Earth-shattering climax. 

"The merchant let Dawid move like that for a while, amused by the slave's desperate attempts to get off. Soon, however, he grew tired of the slave's selfishness and began to spank the red ass again, all the time thrusting fast into the tight hole. 

"The prince cried out in surprise. The heat of the second spanking, mixed with the heat of the hard fucking, made him go totally crazy. By the time the merchant exploded deep in his body, Dawid was too far gone to even notice. He just felt suddenly bereft of the warmth and when he managed to gather his scattered wits again, he was lying alone at the back of one of the carts, crying his eyes out because of the blazing pain in his backside and the humiliating realization of how much he enjoyed his own rape. 

"Suddenly, he felt a soft touch on his shoulder. He turned around and looked in the green, sympathetic eyes of one of the other slaves. 

"'Who are you and what do you want?' the miserable prince asked. 

"'My name is Mikolaj. I came because I know how lonely one may feel here in the night. Besides, I thought you could use some cleaning up.' the other man answered, pointing at the merchant's dried seed on Dawid's thighs. 

"'Yes, thank you.' the prince answered, blushing violently. 

"'It's OK, Dawid. I also hate to have my body marked by him like that.' Mikolaj said and started to run a cool cloth along the prince's left thigh, occasionally wetting the cloth in a bucket he'd brought with him. 

"The sadness in Mikolaj's husky voice reassured Dawid and he let himself relax under the delicate touch. Soon his thighs were clean and the other man began to run the pleasantly cold cloth over the prince's crimson buttocks. Leaning into the soothing caresses, Dawid closed his eyes and started to plan what he was going to do next. 

"'I guess I should be going now.' Mikolaj suddenly stated. 

"'Wait. Don't leave me, please.' the prince begged, horrified by the thought of spending the night alone. 'You told me that one can be very lonely here, so please keep me company tonight' 

"The other man hesitated for a moment but he soon decided he couldn't refuse the pleading eyes. He laid down next to Dawid and asked: 'OK, what do you want to talk about?' 

"'Tell me all about the life outside the castle.' the enthralled prince demanded, pushing his butt back into the soothing hands. 'Is it always this horrible? How did you become a slave?' 

"Mikolaj smiled at Dawid's enthusiasm and told him how he got kidnapped from his home in Russia and sold to the merchant on one of the auctions. How he missed his family but didn't really hope to ever see them again because he had heard his village had been burned down during a recent war. All the time he kept caressing the prince's sore ass, skillfully rubbing the pain away but leaving a different sort of heat behind. 

"Dawid was listening incredulously to the sad story. He couldn't understand how it was possible that so many people lived in poverty and insecurity while he, the future ruler of the country, didn't have even the slightest clue about their pitiful plight. Soon, however, the prince got distracted from his uneasy reflections as the expert ministrations made the familiar fire come back, much stronger than before. 

"'I'm a slut' thought Dawid with horror and pulled away from the welcoming arms, so ashamed by his body's reaction that he suddenly felt like crying again. 

"'Hey, what is it?' Mikolaj asked the mixed-up prince. 'I didn't mean to upset you. Please forgive me.' 

"'No, it's not your fault. It's what the damned merchant's done to me. I can't even recognize my own body now.' Dawid whimpered miserably, trying to hide from the warm, steady gaze. 

"'Oh.' said Mikolaj, finally noticing the obvious state of arousal of the other man. 'Don't worry about it. It's natural that after a spanking your body becomes more sensitive.' 

"'How can I not worry about it! I feel so dirty!' exclaimed the unhappy prince. However, when he saw acceptance and understanding, instead of the feared contempt in Mikolaj's beautiful eyes, he snuggled back into the strong arms and sobbed pleadingly: 'Please make me forget.' 

"Mikolaj started to kiss Dawid softly, trying to replace the memories of the brutal rape by sweet tenderness. 

"Soon the prince responded passionately to the delicate kisses, finally letting himself enjoy the sinful fire the direct caresses of tongue on tongue brought about. He wrapped his legs around Mikolaj's slim hips and started to run his hands greedily over the other man's muscular back. 

"They were gradually losing themselves in their own world, not caring about anything but learning each other's bodies. They were kissing, stroking, nibbling and touching any part of one another they could reach. 

"Dawid was reveling in the intense sweetness of their love-making. His senses were over-loaded with the other man; the musky smell of Mikolaj's skin and the salty taste of him on the prince's tongue made his head swim. He was moaning happily, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of being so totally open and taken over by the beautiful slave. 

"Then Mikolaj's fingers found the still slick opening between Dawid's thighs and started to gently tease it in order to prepare the prince for the penetration. 

"Dawid groaned deep in his throat and bucked wildly, desperately trying to fight the wave of heat that had enveloped his body at the touch. This was too soon, much too soon. He wanted to take Mikolaj with him, to have him inside, when the tension would reach its peak. It wasn't supposed to end like this. 

"Suddenly the heat turned into coldness, then to heat again, as if his body was being drowned by boiling and then ice-cold water, only that the waves came from the inside, from the sweet spot deep in him that Mikolaj was lazily stroking, and the prince knew that there was no way he could stop now. He cried out and arched up, his muscles tightening and convulsing around Mikolaj's fingers, when the orgasm finally took him over. 

"'I didn't want it to happen like this.' Dawid sobbed when he returned to the land of the living. 'I wanted you to take me and claim me as your own, so that I wouldn't have to remember what the merchant had done.' 

"'Don't worry Dawid, we can still do whatever you have in mind.' Mikolaj smiled reassuringly at his gorgeous lover. 'All you need is a short break.' 

"'Promise?' the prince sniffed and let himself relax in the muscular arms. 

"'Promise.' Mikolaj started to kiss his way down the other man's neck and chest, stopping for a moment to worry the sensitive nipples into hardness. Then, satisfied with his achievement, he moved further south until his hot lips enveloped the already semi-erect cock. 

"'Oh God..." Dawid moaned, losing himself in the heat of the teasing caresses. Mikolaj had an uncanny power over the prince, knowing exactly where and how to touch his body to drive him insane. Before long Dawid was on the edge again. This time, however, Mikolaj withdrew at the last moment and, unable to wait any more, buried himself deep in the pliant body. 

"The prince screamed, eventually granted with what he had been craving for for so long, and clung desperately to the powerful body of his lover as lazy tremors of his second climax started to rock him. There was no urgency this time, just waves of heat lapping against the base of his spine and sending shocks of pleasure all over his body, slowly gaining on intensity and then losing their strength again, so that he couldn't really say when he actually reached the peak. Somewhere very far he felt Mikolaj tense and explode but it took Dawid another few moments to come round. 

"When he finally did, he found himself being cleaned again. 

"'Come here.' the prince demanded, stretching his arms to accommodate his lover. 

"Mikolaj looked at him and grinned, throwing the cloth away and lying down. After a short struggle to find the most comfortable position, they snuggled up together and enjoyed the closeness of each other. 

"'You really are the prince, aren't you.' Mikolaj suddenly stated. 

"'You believe me? Why?' the startled prince asked. 

"'Yes, I believe you. You were too enraged by the way the merchant treated you to be a slave and when I called you with the prince's name, you accepted it as natural, even though you hadn't mentioned your name before.' 

"'Oh. Well, since you believe me, will you run away with me? All we have to do is get into the castle and we'll be both safe there.' 

"'It's not that easy. We're slaves, you know, we can't just leave.' 

"'But that's not fair! He can't just keep me here against my will!' Dawid exclaimed. 

"Mikolaj looked at his enraged lover and smiled sadly. 

"'He can do whatever he wants.' he said. 'But promise me this: You'll escape the first chance you get, no matter what it will be that will distract the merchant.' 

"'No, I won't run without you.' the stubborn prince disagreed. 

"'Don't worry about me. I'm used to being someone else's property and you're not. Please run while we're still close enough to the castle so that you have a chance to succeed.' 

"'Well...OK. But I'll come back for you with the castle's guards and take you away from this horrible man.' 

"'Alright, just promise that you'll escape tomorrow.' 

"'I promise. Now hold me.' Dawid requested. 

"Mikolaj smiled and obeyed. Soon they fell asleep. 

"When Dawid woke up the next morning, he was alone on the cart. He called Mikolaj a couple of times but since he has received no answer, he went out to look for his lover in the camp. As soon as he left the cart, he noticed that the guards responsible for watching the slaves were all gathered at the far end of the camp, apparently enjoying whatever it was that was taking place there. 

"Dawid sneaked closer to the gathering, hoping to see Mikolaj there and convince him to run with him since the guards were obviously distracted. Unfortunately, it turned out that it was his lover who was the reason for the whole mess in the first place. 

"When the prince finally managed to take a peek at what the hell was going on, he saw Mikolaj, naked and tied to one of the carts, being flogged by the merchant with a vicious looking whip. 

"Dawid wanted to interrupt the horrible spectacle but the look in his lover's eyes stopped him—as soon as Mikolaj spotted the prince, he mouthed 'Go. You can't help me.' 

"'But I can.' Dawid thought and ran unnoticed towards the castle. He didn't care about getting inside secretly any more, so he simply approached the main gate and ordered the guards to prepare a small squad to go out with him. 

"When the prince came down again, washed and dressed in his finest clothes, the soldiers were already waiting. 

"Not wanting to lose another minute, Dawid set out immediately and soon reached the merchant's camp. 

"The carts were already packed and prepared to go but the merchant delayed the departure when he saw the royal soldiers clearly heading his way. He thought that perhaps the former owner of the beautiful slave he had found the day before decided to get him back and was willing to pay a considerable sum to achieve this. However, when the prince's squad came near enough for him to see who was commanding it, the merchant panicked and ordered his guards to attack the approaching soldiers. Of course the guards didn't stand a chance against the better equipped royal troops and the battle was over nearly as soon as it had begun. 

"Prince Dawid killed the merchant himself, and then freed all of the slaves, giving them some money for the road. 

"One of the slaves led Dawid to the cart on which Mikolaj was lying, still unconscious after the heavy beating. The prince's heart stopped at the sight of his battered lover. He was angry at himself that it had taken him so long to come back with help and he swore silently to bring the best physicians in the country and have them take care of Mikolaj. 

"And he did just that, as soon as they got back to the castle. Then, together with his lover, he started to prepare the edicts which he was going to issue when he became the king and which were going to improve the life of the country's poorest citizens. 

"Needless to say, Prince Dawid became the most powerful and at the same time the most loved ruler in the country's history, forever remembered as the king who banned slavery. 

"The end. 

"Did you like my story, Your Highness?" Alex looked at Prince Fox innocently. 

"I, um, yeah. I admit that your story had some very interesting moments." the blushing prince answered. "Although I would have to listen to it again to decide whether it was good enough for me to let you live. You'll have to repeat it, but not here—I wouldn't want to deprive my court from the well-deserved sleep. You'll tell me the tale again in my bed chamber. Is that clear?" 

"Yes, Your Highness. Whatever you wish." Alex took a deep bow, not really succeeding in concealing the triumphant grin that was slowly spreading on his face. He was sure that this was going to be a very long night. 

PAIRING: D/m, D/M, A/F UST (you'll have to read further to know what the heck this means!)   
DISCLAIMER: Ha ha ha, all is mine, all is mine. Well, besides physical features and names of three of the characters (sigh).   
SPOILERS: I can proudly say that this story has absolutely nothing to do with a certain TV show we all keep watching.   
WARNING: Spanking ahead! But then, what else did you expect from a prince/slave situation, right?   
NOTE: This is probably the closest I'll ever get to a plot, so enjoy it while you can. Yes, I know that no slave would talk to his master like that but hey, it's a fairy tale. And don't forget it's Alex Krycek we're talking about here.   
PRONUNCIATION: Since I don't know any Turkish names, I used Polish ones, hoping that they would sound exotic enough. They should be pronounced: duh-veed and mee-co-why (those are the Polish counterparts of David and Nicholas if you are wondering).   
THANKS: to Leny for great beta.   
FEEDBACK: Oh yeah, it helps me breath.   
Contact me at: [email removed]   
---


End file.
